Rouen Mallard
Rouen Mallard is the son of one of Ugly Duckling's brothers, from Hans Christian Andersen's tale 'The Ugly Duckling' and is owned by the Driver Maryritai Character Portrayal In live-action, Rouen would be portrayed by actor Roshon Fegan. Although he is not blonde nor quite his build, the Disney star fits the rest of the bill when it comes to his appearance. Personality tba Appearance The young duckling has sandy blonde hair that is styled to flop down with a fringe and has the texture of soft down feathers and has big and round doe-brown coloured eyes. He is dark-skinned and has a build that near towards the scrawny side. Fairy Tale When the tale begins, a mother duck's eggs hatch. One of the little birds is perceived by the other birds and animals on the farm as a homely little creature and suffers much verbal and physical abuse from them. He wanders sadly from the barnyard and lives with wild ducks and geese until hunters slaughter the flocks. He finds a home with an old woman but her cat and hen tease him mercilessly and again he sets off on his own. He sees a flock of migrating wild swans; he is delighted and excited but he cannot join them for he is too young and cannot fly. Winter arrives. A farmer finds and carries the freezing little bird home, but the foundling is frightened by the farmer’s noisy children and flees the house. He spends a miserable winter alone in the outdoors mostly hiding in a cave on the lake that partly freezes over. When spring arrives a flock of swans descends on the now thawing lake. The Ugly Duckling, now having fully grown and matured cannot endure a life of solitude and hardship any more and decides to throw himself at the flock of swans deciding that it is better to be killed by such beautiful birds than to live a life of ugliness and misery. He is shocked when the swans welcome and accept him, only to realize by looking at his reflection in the water that he has grown into one of them. The flock takes to the air and the Ugly Duckling spreads his beautiful large wings and takes flight with the rest of his new family. Relationships Family Friends Pet He owns an adorable fluffy brown rabbit named Dahlia, who is a sweet and gentle creature quite like himself. Romance He is not in a relationship but he has a romantic notion to a certain bird-like lady in particular. Outfits Basic He typically wears an outfit in a style that would be named "Adorkable", with a saturated green dress shirt with brown suspenders and denim pants alongside a dark brown leather jacket plus green canvas shoes and brown tie. Legacy Day tba Notes * Rouen is the name of a type of domesticated duck and is used for general purpose, slightly referencing to the fact that Ugly's siblings were normal ducks and had no other purpose. *Though most likely obvious and unneeded to be said, Mallard is the name of a species of duck, of which are the descendants of most domestic ducks today. *He is pansexual and incestuous, meaning he is attracted people of all gender identities and biological sexes as well as attracted to people he has a familial bond with (e.g cousins) *He is affectionately nicknamed as Adorbduck/Adoraduck by users on the wikia. *The "Rouen Mallard" font was created by Captain Frosty Gallery rouen's thingy.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Maryritai Category:The Ugly Duckling